Many wireless communication networks are subject to regulation by various regulation authorities. Such regulations may include limitations on transmission power and limitations on power density. In the United States, the Federal Communication Commission (FCC) is one of the regulatory authorities that set forth such regulations. Issues with wireless communication networks include meeting these limitations on transmission power and power density while providing sufficient throughput and coverage range to simultaneously service a large number of users with minimal transmission delay.